A Fresh Start
by SweetDisaster91
Summary: Bella goes through a nasty break-up that changes her view on life. Will a one night encounter with the charming Edward Cullen be enough to change her mind? Will true love find her when she least expects it? AU/AH. E/B. M for language and lemons. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone. This is the first Twilight fic I'm posting (I have another that I'm working on, but I'm not too sure about it yet). This idea literally just popped into my head, and I thought I'd see where I can take it. It's going to be a drabble fic, since that's where I feel most comfortable right now. Short chapters, updated regularly. Let me know if you're on board! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Bella goes through a nasty break-up that changes her view on life. Will a one night encounter with the charming Edward Cullen be enough to change her mind? Will true love find her when she least expects it? EB, AH, AU, Happily Ever After, I promise. Rated M for language and future lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilighty. All of that is thanks to Stephenie.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"_Alice_," I practically whine. "Do we really have to go out tonight?" I'm in a sour mood and don't want to get out of my pajamas tonight, let alone go clubbing with my two best friends.

"Yes, we do. You've been moping around over Jacob for too long and it's time you moved on. Right, Rose?" Alice gives Rosalie a look, and I know I won't be winning this battle. When it's the two of them against me, I don't stand a chance in hell.

"Right, Ali. Now Bella, get your ass in the shower. We're leaving at nine o'clock." I glance at the clock on my cell phone. Good. I have an hour to look presentable. I get up off the couch in the living room and head to my bedroom, Rose pushing me down the hallway.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to take a shower. Now, are you going to let me have some privacy, or do you plan on joining me?" I ask sarcastically. These girls will not leave me alone!

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm gonna have to pass," Rose counters with a wink. "Now go!"

With that, I close the door to my bathroom, leaving Rose in my bedroom. Great, she's probably going to tear through my closet with Alice to find me something hot to wear. I roll my eyes at the thought as I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up.

As I step into the shower, I let the water work out the tension in my neck that I hadn't noticed earlier. I guess I'm just nervous about tonight. Sure, Ali and Rose are right. I've been pining for Jake for way longer than I should be. But we were together for over a year. When I found out he was cheating on me, I was devastated. Part of me wanted to rip that bitch Tanya's head off her shoulders, but then I realized that I didn't care enough anymore. Maybe it had been like that for a while, I don't know. But after a few weeks, I realized it wasn't Jacob that I missed. It was the feeling of being in love and knowing my place in life that I found myself longing for.

Maybe Alice and Rose were right; maybe tonight will be a good thing.

A fresh start for me.

Just like that, I feel a shift to my old self. I promise to be the fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, slightly foul-mouthed party girl, even if only for one night. I won't ruin tonight for my best friends. I will be myself, and see where that leads me.

Feeling excited for my new start, I step out of the shower and dry myself off. After running a brush through my hair, I wrap my towel around me and walk into my bedroom.

I was right. There, standing next to my bed—where some clothes had already been laid out—are Rose and Alice. The looks of mischief that are evident on their faces would have made me nervous twenty minutes ago, but now I feel my expression mirroring theirs.

Tonight is going to be fuckawesome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you lovely people think? Y'all on board? :)**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just in case some of you weren't sure if you were along for the ride or not, here's another chapter. This one's even shorter than the last, but I promise to keep this story moving!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

At nine o'clock, Alice, Rose, and I are walking arm in arm down the streets of Manhattan. _God, I love this city_.

I feel more confident than I have in months. The outfit that Ali and Rose picked out is…well, hot. There's no other way to describe it. A black halter top with a ton of silver sparkly fabric woven into it that flows down my body perfectly and accentuates all my curves, a dark blue denim miniskirt (I'm talking _mini_…it barely covers my ass), and my 5-inch silver heels. My hair is pulled into a messy ponytail with a few ringlets framing my face, and my makeup is flawless, thanks to Alice.

We hail a cab and climb in. Rose tells the driver the name of the club we're heading to, but I don't quite catch it. I'm too ecstatic about tonight to concentrate anyway.

I need a fucking drink in my hand and my ass on the dance floor, that's all I know.

A short time later, we arrive in front of a club that I don't recognize. Although I'm not one of those trashy party girls that goes out and gets drunk every night, the three of us have definitely had our fair share of late nights.

I digress.

This is a place that I don't recognize, so I'm curious as to why the girls picked this place instead of one of our regular hangouts. Oh, well. I feel the music emanating from inside more than I hear it and I can't wait to get in.

"Ah, Miss Hale, Miss Brandon, Miss Swan. Right this way."

Okay, now I'm confused. How does the bouncer know our names? And what did we do to get special treatment? Huh. I'll have to ask my conniving friends about that later. Because as they look back at me with identical smirks on their faces, I know they're up to something.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whataya think, peoples?**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you lovely people. Thank you for setting this story on alerts and favoriting it, as well as the reviews. It means so much to me. :) But enough rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We walk into the club, and the music is vibrating through the foundation. It doesn't take long for me to fall back into my old self. Within minutes, I'm itching to get on the dance floor, but first things first.

"Who wants a drink?" I practically shout to Rose and Ali over the thudding bass. But it's a stupid question. I know they both want a beer to start with. It's our thing. We start out mellow and then work our way to the Jello shots and fruity drinks that we know will kill us in the morning.

We live in the moment.

Without waiting for an answer, I make my way through the mass of bodies toward the bar. By the time I make it there, I'm already starting to overheat and I feel a light sheen of sweat covering my forehead. _Lovely._ Nothing sexier than your hair sticking to your face.

"Can I help you, pretty lady?"

Ooh. He's cute. _Yes, you can, sexy._

"Three beers, please. I don't care what kind," I say, and reach for my clutch, fishing for my cash.

"No need. First round's on me," I hear someone say over my shoulder.

I turn around to see who the generous guy is. "Oh, you don't have t—"

_Oh. My. God. Hello._

I'm staring into a set of sparkling green eyes. _Holy shit._ That smirk. Fuck me sideways. The bronze hair in a clusterfuck on his head. The perfectly chiseled jaw line. Slight stubble.

I find myself ogling him. His chest…I swear, it's carved from granite, it's so perfect. Muscular, but not too bulky. Arms that are exposed thanks to the black v-neck shirt he's wearing. Dark blue jeans. _Hot damn_. My eyes settle not so subtly on the bulge in his pants. I feel myself lick my lips.

_Nice one, Bella. Now the god standing in front of you thinks you're either a slut or a moron._ I haven't said a word to him. Nice first impression.

"It's my pleasure, beautiful." Please keep talking. I need more of that husky yet still silky-smooth voice. Like honey.

Realizing I still haven't said anything since I've seen him, I clear my voice and look back into his emerald eyes. "Th-thank you," I stutter. _Great. _Now I feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I'm thankful it's dark in here so mystery man can't see that he's making me blush.

Before I can make an even bigger fool of myself, I grab my beers and scramble back toward the dance floor and my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are going to start getting good now, eh? ;) Can anyone guess who the bartender might be? He'll be an important character in this story soon enough. :)**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is where it starts getting good ;) And it's a longer chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter song: www . youtube . com / watch?v=XKAO-COwCr8 (remove spaces)**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p>"So, who was that?" Rose asks as soon as I'm back within earshot. <em>Shit. They noticed.<em>

"What do you mean?" I ask, rather unconvincingly, as I hand them their beers.

"Don't shit me, Isabella." Rose is using my full name. She's serious now. "Who was the smokin' hot guy we saw you drooling over at the bar?" We all start dancing together as the club classic, Usher's "Yeah," begins to resonate through the building.

"I honestly don't know who he is. He bought our drinks, though." As I mention the mystery guy, I find myself scanning the club for him. I don't notice how much I'm hoping to find him until I feel my stomach drop when he's nowhere to be found.

"Well, we'll have to see if we can fix that," I hear Ali call to me, giving me her signature smile. Seemingly innocent, but deadly once you get to know her. And knowing her the way I do, I know she's up to something. Her next words confirm my suspicions. "I'm going to go ask Mr. Sexy Bartender if he knows the guy. It'll give me an excuse to talk to him, too."

With a wink, Alice makes a beeline toward the bar and the sexy blonde-haired bartender. Trying to keep my mind off of what exactly she's going to say to get information, I focus on losing myself in the music. In no time, Rose and I are dancing back-to-back and drawing attention from the crowd of people around us.

I finally feel like my old self again; the person I was before Jacob came and ripped everything out from under me. I feel myself coming alive again, and I love every minute of it.

"May I have this dance?" I hear a deep voice somewhere behind us. Immediately I know that it's not my hottie from earlier. I quickly turn around to see that he's talking to Rose. And holy hell! Dude's tall. Over 6-foot and extremely well built. Oh yeah, Rose is drooling _all_ over that. He's towering over her and she looks like a fish, gaping up at him. I squeeze her hand, quickly whispering in her ear to "have fun," and make my way out of the crowd to one of the booths surrounding the dance floor.

I'm pretty sure I won't see Rose again tonight. But I'm okay with that. She deserves to have fun. And I know I'll be bombarded with details tomorrow, because from the look in her eyes, she's taking the lucky fucker home.

_Damn! My beer's empty._

"For you, beautiful."

My breath catches. I already feel a blush creeping up into my cheeks as I look up. _Hello, green-eyes._

But wait.

"How do you know what I like to drink?"

"I asked the lovely lady at the bar who was trying to get my friend Jasper's attention. I hope you don't mind." There's that smirk again.

"Thanks," I say, and take a swig of my Cosmo. I feel the burn of the alcohol as it slides down my throat. Liking how it feels as it reaches my stomach, I down the rest of my drink, pretty sure that I'm going to regret it in the morning. Oh, well. I wince slightly as I swallow the last of it.

"So, got a name, beautiful?" God, his voice. Just keep talking, please.

"Isabella. But everyone calls me Bella," I say, holding out my hand to shake his. I don't know where my bravery is coming from, but I just go with it.

"Edward," he introduces himself, and instead of shaking my hand, he takes it in his and brings it to his lips. I shiver as I feel his lips brush along my knuckles. I hope he doesn't notice that.

As I try to pull my hand away, however, he holds onto it. "May I?" he asks, tilting his head toward the dance floor. I can feel an electric current flowing through me from where his skin is touching mine.

"Sure," I smile, and let Edward lead me onto the dance floor.

Once we're in the midst of the sea of bodies, Edward turns me around and wraps an arm around my waist. I can feel every inch of his skin where it makes contact with mine. My back is pressed firmly against his chest and my hands make their way to the back of his neck, my fingers snaking themselves into his hair. It feels even better than it looks.

My breathing picks up when I feel Edward's free hand slip under my halter top to caress the bare skin of my belly. His touch is rough yet gentle, and I can't contain the moan that escapes my lips.

I know Edward hears it, even over the pounding music.

Then the song changes. As I listen to the lyrics and sway my hips to the beat, I know that tonight I'm no longer holding back. I want this; want him.

I hear the chorus.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

I reluctantly take one of my hands out of his hair and place it on top of the arm he has around my waist. Then I guide his hand down to my exposed thigh, and I hear him growl in my ear.

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_I'm not done yet, green-eyes._ Slowly, our hands trace up my thigh to cup my pussy. I know he can feel how wet I am. How wet he's made me.

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

I feel Edward turn me around, and his hands make their way down to cup my ass. He squeezes gently. The moan that escapes my lips is muffled by his mouth crashing down on mine. He's forceful, unyielding, but I wrap my arms around his neck, needing him closer.

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

My entire body is on fire. Everything in me is pulling toward Edward. I feel his tongue brush against my bottom lip before he pulls it between his teeth. I eagerly open my mouth to let him in and his tongue caresses mine. _God, he tastes like heaven_.

I can feel his erection against my abdomen, and I grind shamelessly against him. He breaks our kiss and I see his eyes. They're dark and filled with…lust? I think so, because I'm sure they mirror my eyes right now. I need him.

"What do you say we go somewhere a little more private?" I feel his breath against the spot below my ear, and then his mouth is on my neck. Before I lose my mind and fuck him right here on the dance floor, I answer him. Breathlessly.

"Fine by me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Comments? Want more? ;)**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! I spent a few days with family and haven't had time to sit and actually write. But here it finally is!**

**Lemon alert! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I quickly—and I mean _quickly_—find Rose and Ali to tell them I'm leaving and I'll see them tomorrow because we planned to hang out, then I rush out of the club, where Edward is waiting with a—

_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

Edward is standing beside the open back door to a fucking limousine. _A limo!_ I do an internal fist pump because seriously, this is going to be a good fucking night.

Pun definitely intended.

As I rush up to Edward, he leans in and whispers in my ear. "Tonight, you're mine, kitten." _Shiiiiit._ I slide into the limo and I feel Edward's hand swat my ass lightly.

In a rush, he slides in next to me, pulling me onto his lap as he tells the limo driver where to go. I guess we're going to his place. Which is probably good. With the way his presence alone is intoxicating me, I wouldn't even remember where I lived.

The driver acknowledged what Edward told him, I'm guessing, because the divider in the limo is being raised. Before I can register anything more, Edward's hands cup my breasts. Outside my shirt. No. Need skin-on-skin contact. I rip off my halter top and sit there, my top half completely bare, straddling him.

"Fuck, beautiful. You're perfect." His words send another wave of electricity through me. When I feel his rough hands on my bare skin, I involuntarily arch my back into his touch. I can't get enough. My mouth is on his neck, lavishing every inch of skin I can reach with openmouthed kisses.

As my mouth crashes down on his, I feel him pinch my already pebbled nipples, and the moan that escapes me mirrors his. I feel his steel-hard cock twitch through the fabric of his jeans, and he bucks his hips into my hot core. In that moment, I surrender to my instincts.

"Pants. Off. Now." I breathlessly moan against his lips, and a snarl escapes him as he takes my bottom lip between his teeth. I feel him reach his hands between us to unbutton and unzip his jeans, then I take over. Trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, I pull down his jeans and boxers enough to free his cock in one swift motion. My eyes widen at how big he is. And thick. I rub my thighs together, hoping for some friction. This man is going to make me lose my mind.

Without even giving Edward a warning, my mouth is on his cock, my tongue circling the head and lapping up the precum. The taste of him sends me into a frenzy, and I take him as deep as I can. I feel him hit the back of my throat and I gag slightly.

"_Fuck, _Isabella," he growls, and it drives me even more. I'm eager to please him, and I relax my throat to take him deeper. With my right hand, I cup his balls and pull gently, making him thrust even deeper down my throat. The sounds he's making have effectively ruined my panties, but I can't find it in me to care.

I feel Edward twist his hand into my hair, trying to find purchase. When he has a handful of hair, I hear him whisper.

"Let me fuck that hot mouth of yours, Isabella."

I release him with a loud "pop" and moan, "God, yes, please."

With that, he takes control, thrusting down my throat. I hum around him, and I can tell he's close. I tug on his balls again before releasing him.

"I want you to come in my mouth, Edward."

Edward's eyes close and his head lolls back onto the headrest as he begins thrusting into my mouth again. I play with his balls while swirling my tongue around his head before he thrusts into my mouth again. As he hits the back of my throat, I feel my teeth graze lightly against his shaft.

"Fuck, Isabella, I'm gonna co—" his words are cut off by a few grunts as he comes in hot streams down my throat. I eagerly swallow, not wanting to waste a single drop. I lap up every last bit of cum off of his now-softening cock before leaving a single openmouthed kiss on the tip. I feel Edward shiver at my touch, so I make my way back up to his mouth, dropping a few chaste kisses on his neck, his jaw, his lips.

Edward quickly pulls his boxers and jeans back up before pulling me back onto his lap. I quickly put my halter top back on, hearing a whimper from a surely disappointed Edward. Then I hear a knock on the divider.

"Mister Cullen, we've arrived."

"Thank you, Felix," Edward replies in a husky voice. He opens the door and pulls me out onto the sidewalk. I look up at the building we're standing in front of.

_Holy shit! Dude's got money._

Edward takes my hand and pulls me toward the door—and the fucking doorman. He greets the clerk at the front desk hastily before rushing to the elevator. Once we're inside, he pushes the button for the penthouse apartment before slamming me up against the wall of the elevator.

My hands are in his hair. His lips are on my neck. Sucking, biting. _God, I hope he leaves a mark_. Then I feel his breath on my ear.

"Just you wait, kitten. Now it's my turn. Time to return the favor."

* * *

><p><strong>So, whataya think? I'm fairly new at writing lemons, so I'm dying for some feedback! Do you want more? ;)<strong>

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gahhh! I am so sorry for the delay! I hope this makes up for it. ;) I won't waste my time blabbing, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

By the time we reach Edward's apartment, I'm out of breath. And reasonably so. This man is insatiable.

The elevator doors open and I step out. I'm in shock. _Holy fucking shit._ This place is _huge_. My entire apartment could fit into his about twelve times. With room to spare.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a teeny bit. But come on. The fucker's rich. And his apartment shows it.

And before I can fully catch my breath, Edward is once again attaching his mouth to my neck, eliciting a loud moan from me. My entire body is already on fire. I need him. _Now_.

"Come with me, Isabella. I have something to show you."

Hummmmenumph.

Still positioned behind me, Edward leads me to his bedroom. As we're walking, his hands make their way under my shirt to cup my breasts. The unexpected contact makes me moan loudly. "I need you, Edward."

"Soon enough, kitten," his husky voice sends shivers up and down my spine. _Shit._

When we reach his bedroom, I barely have time to marvel at how beautiful and extravagant it is before he turns me around to face him and lifts me up, crashing his mouth down on mine. I feel the heat spreading through my body in waves, never stopping. I wrap my legs around his waist, feeling his cock, hard and ready against my pussy.

I feel him stop, and then he's laying me down on his bed. I prop myself up on my elbows so I can see him in all his glory as he kneels between my legs. He rips my thong off, pocketing it. _Fuck if I care. You can keep it, green-eyes. You're the one who ruined it_. Instead of bothering with taking my skirt off, he just hitches it up.

I hear his growl and tug on his hair, bringing his mouth back up to mine. This kiss is slower, more sensual. Instead of a fight for dominance, our tongues move effortlessly against each other.

My breath hitches as I feel Edward's hand cup my pussy. Involuntarily, I buck my hips into his touch, needing more.

"So wet, Isabella. Don't worry…I will fuck you soon enough. But first, it's my turn for a taste." _Uuungh_. As Edward kisses his way down my body, removing my halter again in the process, I feel one of his fingers slide into me. Again I moan, needing more of him. Apparently knowing how to read my body, he inserts another finger, stretching me slightly.

"Fuck, Edwa—" My voice is cut off when Edward flicks my clit with his tongue. _Holy…something._ I fist his hair, keeping him close. His tongue…it should be given an award. His fingers too.

No. Words.

He continues teasing my clit—flicking, circling, sucking—as his fingers continue fucking me, setting a pace that quickly brings me to the edge.

"Edward…don't stop…so…_close_." I'm panting as I begin to feel it. The coiling. The tensing. And suddenly, I'm there.

With a silent scream, I come. Hard. I feel his fingers as I clench tightly around him.

Trying to catch my breath, I feel Edward pull his fingers out of me, and then he's kissing me. I can taste myself on him.

"Wow," is all I can manage to say in between kisses. I'm still breathing heavily.

"That was just the beginning, Isabella. There's more to come."

_Is this Heaven?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this lemon...or this prelude to the actual lemon. Which is coming in the next chapter. Pun intended ;)<strong>

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's what you've all been waiting for ;) No rambling...we'll just get right to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Since neither of us is in any hurry to bring our night to an end, we put off the grand finale for now, instead choosing to lie in each other's arms and just talk. I may have just met this man—who is currently drawing lazy circles up and down my back, making me shiver—but I feel like I have known him forever. I'm so comfortable around him.<p>

I wonder if that's because he's a likeable guy or because I'm drunk. My guess would be the latter.

_But my hope is that it's the former_.

"So…Bella…what brings you to New York?" Edward mumbles in between the kisses he drops along my jaw line. A warning sounds in the back of my mind with his question. _Isn't that a little personal for a one-night stand? That _is_ what he thinks this is, right?_

Yeah. The part of me that is enjoying whatever the fuck this is tells the sensible part to shut it.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm not sure that is any of your business…_yet_." I smirk to let him know I'm not upset by his question; just not comfortable enough to answer yet. "But maybe if you're lucky, you'll find out." As I'm trying to sound coherent, I attach my lips to his neck, his jaw, the hollow behind his ear, anywhere I can reach.

God, the smell of his cologne is otherworldly. If I wasn't already naked and pressed up against him, I'd be _all _over him like white on rice.

And that's when it hits me.

I feel really…_safe_ here. Before I lose that feeling, I sit up and reposition myself so that I'm straddling Edward. He lets out a throaty groan as he bucks his hips into me. "Fucking vixen," I hear him growl.

_Well, green-eyes, you bring it out of me_.

I press down on his hardening cock, grinding against him as my juices coat both of us where we make contact. And with that, I'm gone. I want—no, _need_ him.

"Edward," I whimper, and he answers with a loud moan. "I need you in me. _Now_."

He moves so fast that he has me on my back before I can register what he's doing. I feel his hard cock at my entrance, already slick with the combination of my arousal and his precum. "Condom." There is no chance I'm risking that with a guy I just met.

I whimper again as he breaks contact to get off the bed and goes to his bedside table. I hear the ripping of foil, and…_holy_. Edward rolling on a condom is one of the most erotic things I have ever seen. It's almost enough to make me come rightthefucknow. I take my lower lip between my teeth to stifle the moan that builds.

And then he's back at my entrance. I'm kind of pissed at myself for making him put a condom on, but I know it's the sensible thing to do. And since I'm not doing anything else sensible tonight, it's probably a good idea.

"Are you ready for this, kitten?" I hear him growl as the head of his cock slips in between my folds. I arch my back into him, needing more. He's teasing me. And he knows it. The smirk on his face proves that.

"Fuck me, Edward." I barely have the breath to get my words out before he _slams_ into me. Filling. Stretching. My nails dig into the skin of his shoulders as a scream escapes my lips. Edward silences me, his mouth melding with mine. He's still for a moment, ensuring he's not hurting me. But arching my back into his chest, eager to get even closer, shows him that he better move or I'm gonna lose my fucking mind.

I hear him growl as he thrusts into me again and I bite down on his bottom lip, trying to refrain from screaming out in pleasure. Knowing it'll drive him crazy, I clench down on his cock.

"_Fuck_, Isabella," he huffs. "I'm not going to last long." Good. Neither will I.

"Harder, Edward," I mewl as my nails scratch down his back. And with that, he pounds into me with a rhythm and force that makes me scream out his name over and over.

And when he brings his hand to where we're joined and begins to rub slow circles on my clit with his thumb, it's so unexpected compared to the rhythm of his thrusts that it slowly drives me insane.

"Edward…_close_," I pant, knowing I have a few seconds before I topple over the edge.

"That's it. Come, baby."

The tensing takes over so quickly that it knocks the air out of me. I scream his name as my mind goes blank and I ride the waves of my orgasm, knowing this is the most pleasure I've ever felt. And I vaguely register Edward's erratic thrusts as he comes.

Then I hear his panting. We both try to catch our breath, his body comfortably covering mine, his softening cock still inside me. And although I know he'll have to dispose of the condom soon, I don't want him moving just yet. So I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him slowly, sweetly.

"You keep doing that, and you're gonna have another round on your hands, kitten," Edward mumbles into my mouth. And I can feel his cock inside me, twitching, waking up. Again. Insatiable bastard.

And as good as another round of fucking sounds, right now I'm completely spent. So I stop kissing Edward and instead move to run my fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. With his head comfortably resting on my chest, I feel more than hear the hum that escapes him. I close my eyes and focus on the sound of his breathing.

I let out a small whine in protest when I feel Edward move off of me, but he's back at my side in moments, after cleaning himself off, I'm guessing. He pulls the covers over us, then brings me to his side, draping his arm around me. As he kisses my hair, I can't help but to feel…complete. A small alarm goes off in the back of my mind, warning me that I shouldn't feel this way for someone who I just met. But I can't find it in me to care right now.

I fall asleep to the sound of Edward's heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up: Bella wakes up with a huge hangover. Shit's gonna hit the fan. Until next time, everyone!<strong>

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I want to say thank you _soooo_ much for the reviews/favorites/alerts on this story! They all mean so much to me as a writer. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the ride so far! :)**

**This is where the story gets a little more serious. But I promise it won't be _too_ angsty. **

* * *

><p>I wake up early. The sounds of Manhattan don't allow for one to sleep in very often. Especially if you live in the busiest part of the city.<p>

But wait. I _don't_ live in the busiest part of the city. For that very reason. I'm the kind of girl who loves to sleep in when I'm not working. I'm more of a night person. I mean, _hello!_ I'm only 23. These are my prime nightclub years. I will enjoy partying with the girls while I can.

I digress.

Already having an uncomfortable feeling about my surroundings, without even opening my eyes, I can't help but wonder, _what the hell happened last night?_ And when I finally do open my eyes, my fears are confirmed.

This bed is too comfortable. I know it's not mine. But looking around the bedroom I'm in, I realize this is not my apartment. And the man sleeping peacefully next to me is someone I don't even know.

_But damn, does he look scrumptious_.

_So_ not the time for that.

I sit up slowly, being careful to not wake the god sleeping beside me. I successfully make it out of bed with nothing more than a stir from him, and then tiptoe into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind me.

My head is pounding as I take a close look at myself in the mirror. Nothing seems wrong, other than the fact that I'm completely naked.

_Great. I slept with him._

Then everything hits me.

The club. The mysterious guy that bought me drinks. Dancing with him. Coming back to his place.

Edward. That was his name.

Other than the slight pang of guilt at my complete disregard for my safety, I can't bring myself to regret what happened last night. But I need time to think this through. And I definitely can't do it here, with Edward so close. Because I know myself, and I know how I was last night. I've heard stories from Rose and Ali about how I act when I'm drunk, but facing it with Edward right now? I can't do that.

And truth be told, I'd tell him to fuck me the minute he woke up if I stayed here.

_So would anyone else with eyes and a brain if they saw him._

NOT THE TIME, DAMN IT!

Before I can work myself into more of a panic—or worse, Edward wakes up—I quickly gather my clothes that are spread all over the apartment and get dressed. Then I look around Edward's kitchen for a pen and a notepad. With shaking hands, I write him a note. Then, trying not to cry, I tiptoe back to the bedroom and leave the scribbled note on the pillow next to him.

Hoping he'll understand.

Having enough common sense to know he probably won't.

Then I leave his apartment, take the elevator down to the lobby, and make my way outside. Letting the tears fall freely when I've gone through the door.

Once I've walked about a block, I take out my cell and dial the number of the one person I know I can trust in a time like this.

"_Hello?"_

"Rose, it's me. Can you come pick me up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to know what the note said?<strong>

**I know...this chapter was short. But this fic is more of a drabble. I just can't bring myself to keep lemony chaps short. ;)**

**Anyway, I'm on Spring Break all of this week, so I'm hoping to keep the updates coming on a regular basis!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I promised, Bella's note is revealed in this chapter. And it's the first EPOV chapter. So, here we go! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Damn head pounding. Great way to wake up. I had too much to drink last night. And it's way too early for me to be conscious. Better check the alarm clock to be sure.

Yup.

Ten a.m. Officially too early.

I stretch myself out on the bed and my hand comes to rest on the pillow next to me. That's when I feel a piece of paper. _What the hell?_

Sitting up in bed, I see the note. Hastily scribbled on a piece of paper from the notepad I keep in the kitchen.

Confusion mixed with a bitchin' hangover is the funnest thing in the world.

Sarcasm, people. I'm so good at it, it hurts.

Rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands, I try to wake up enough to read the note that was left for me.

_Edward—_

_First of all, I want you to know that last night was, well, amazing. But I'm sure you agree with me when I say that things got out of hand. We shouldn't look at this as anything more than what it was: a one-night stand. I'm sorry if you thought it was more, but I think this is how it should stay. You seem like a nice guy, and I would love to be friends. But not right now. I think last night was a mistake, and as much as I loved it, it's something that shouldn't happen again. At least not in the near future. I just need some time._

_~Bella_

.

.

.

Shit. Last night. It all hits me as I reread Bella's note for the gazillionth time. Yes, last night was a little reckless, but I can't bring myself to regret it.

Alice has told me a lot about Bella and how she just went through a rough break-up. I can't believe I let her set me up last night by making sure I was at that particular club when she showed up with Bella and their other friend. Rose, I believe her name was.

I also can't believe I didn't see Ali's sinister plan while it was brewing in her head. I've known the girl since college (and we've been working at the same design company since graduation) and I've had more than one encounter with her sly ways. Alice was even known by a lot of my friends as a matchmaker of sorts because she seemed to know when people should be together way before they even did.

And now she worked her magic on me and Bella, apparently.

Way to go, Alice. Even you can't have a perfect record.

I grab my cell phone off of my bedside table and text the little demon.

**So much for your terrific plans. –Edward**

I barely have time to take a piss before I hear my phone vibrating in response.

**Take it easy, big brother. I'm with B now. I'll fill you in later. ~Ali**

Ah, yes. I see Alice as a little sister. I've always been overly protective of her, and sometimes she's the same way with me. But mostly, she's just a pain in my ass. Which I wouldn't put up with if I didn't love her.

**I'm holding you to that. Dinner tonight 8? –Edward**

**You're on. :) ~Ali**

I pocket my phone and head to the kitchen for breakfast, anxious about what Alice has to tell me tonight.

Because regardless of what Bella thinks, last night was more than just a one-night stand for me.

Damnit, Alice! _How_ are you _always_ right?

* * *

><p><strong>Would you guys like more EPOV chaps, or would you prefer hearing from Bella? I honestly don't know how it's going to unfold yet, but I'd love feedback!<strong>

**I'm hoping the next chapter will be up tomorrow. :)**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter..._finally._ I'm so sorry this took me so long! Trying to get back on a writing schedule is not as easy as I thought it would be. But I will have updates daily for the next 3 days because I have 3 chapters pre-written (I know it's not a lot). And hopefully the updating schedule will pick up from there.**

**Enough rambling...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When we get to Rose's apartment, imagine my surprise when Alice is sitting on the couch, that I-swear-I'm-innocent-even-though-I've-done-something-bad look on her face. And just like that, I go from being upset and confused to being pissed. Because I know what Alice is known for. Matchmaking. I've seen her handiwork numerous times, but I never thought I'd fall victim to it.

"Speak," I tell her, too exhausted to expand more than that for now.

"Bella, I have some things I need to tell you." _No shit, Sherlock_. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You've been in such a funk since the shit with Jake happened, and I thought this would help you get over him. And Edward is such a nice guy. I've known him since college and I just had a feeling that you two would be good for each other, whether something came out of it or not. You need a guy in your life, Bella. Sure, we love you, but you're missing out on having someone to be with. And you know I do this because I care about you."

_Damn it_.

You're good, Alice. I was pissed at you. But I swear, Alice is the kind of person you can never be mad at. It's physically impossible. Rose and I have tried. And have yet to succeed.

_Wait a minute_. "You _know_ him, Alice?"

Maybe this time I _will_ succeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is an Alice POV. Thanks to Melody-Rose-20 for the idea! :)<br>**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I missed posting last night. But here's another update! It's the first Alice POV. Hopefully you all like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You <em>know_ him, Alice?"_

**Alice POV**

Oops.

Didn't mean to let that one slip quite so soon. And _that_, right there, is a look I've never seen on Bella Swan before. That is the look of murder. Time for evasive maneuvers.

"Oh, I didn't mention that? I thought I did." Trying the innocent act. Apparently, it's not working.

"No. You didn't. Now explain yourself, Alice."

Shit. Here goes.

"Okay, yes, I know Edward. We met in college. Freshman year. We were in a design class together. And our groups of friends went to a lot of the same parties, so we got to know each other. He became my big brother. I've always been trying to find someone nice for him because I can't help but think he's lonelier than he lets on sometimes. And I thought since you've been wallowing over Jake for too long that if you two met each other maybe you would forget about the douchebag. Sorry, Bells, but he was an ass."

"Ali-"

"And Edward is such a nice guy, sometimes a little quiet, but he's great and I just want you to be happy. So I figured it wouldn't hurt for you two to at least meet. I understand if you don't want anything further with him and I promise I'll butt out if you say the word-"

"Alice! Breathe!" Right. Breathing. Oxygen is good.

And Bella's face has softened. Good sign? I hope so.

There's the smiling! I _knew_ it would go well!

Score 1 for Ali.

"So? How'd it go?" Thank God Rose asked and not me. I'm still in deep shit.

"Well, since you asked…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Alice. ;) Another update tonight. And it's back to BPOV. :)<strong>

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**And here's the next chapter! :) We're back to BPOV now. There's a little angst in this chapter, and there will be a little more in this story, but I promise this is about as bad as it'll get. Nothing too major! I couldn't handle doing that to these characters. But enough from me. Here's Bella :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"_Well, since you asked…"_

Do I tell them everything? They already know I left with him. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out. _Oh, what the hell._

"We left the club and he had a fucking _limo_ outside." Rose's eyes widen, but Alice doesn't look shocked. _Don't think you're safe yet, you little demon._

"So we went to his place." _So much for spilling _all_ the details._ "He had a doorman. And a penthouse apartment. It was bigger than a fucking house! But it was gorgeous. He showed me around the place; the kitchen, the living room, the balcony, the _bedroom_." I smirk at that. _Time for a little fun, ladies._

"You didn't!" That was Rose.

"That bastard!" That was Alice.

"Yeah, I did." A confession that makes me blush a humiliating shade of scarlet. "What, Alice?"

"I can't believe he didn't tell me!"

"You talked to him?" Dig that hole a little deeper, Ali. Go ahead.

"You have to promise not to tell him. He'd kill me if he knew I told you." I nod, not sure if I'll be able to keep that promise. It all depends on what she says.

"Well, he texted me this morning. After Rose and I picked you up. He seemed worried. Did something bad happen this morning, Bella?"

_Shit_. I can't take the concern in her eyes right now. She might know him, and he might have good intentions, but I can't be caught up in that. I don't have the heart to handle it again so soon. Not after what Jake did to me.

Tears spring to my eyes and it's not the first time today that I have to hold them back.

"I can't see him right now, Alice. I just can't. Tell him I'm sorry." The last two words get caught in my throat, and I can only mouth them to Alice, hoping she understands what I want to say but can't.

I'm off the couch and at the door before either of them can say anything. As the tears flow freely again, I close the door behind me and walk down the hall quickly. I skip the elevator and opt for the stairs, pulling my phone out of my clutch as I go and finding the number of the cab company I have saved in my contacts.

Ignoring the texts that are already flooding in from my two best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too bad, I hope. This is the last of the stuff I had prewritten, but I promise I'll be getting more to all of you lovely readers ASAP. As a reader, I hate waiting, so I'll try not to keep you in suspense for too long! :)<strong>

**xoxo**


	13. AN: On Hiatus

**A/N: I'm sorry this story hasn't been updated in almost a year. I really miss it! But things have been super hectic and I just haven't had the time with all the changes taking place in my life. This story is officially on hiatus for now, but I hope to come back to it sometime soon.**

**xoxo 3**


End file.
